The Darkness
by Newtan Rinn
Summary: What happens when dark eco fully takes over? Rated M nothing bad yet a little language but I don't wanna limit myself. Please review.
1. Prologue

The Darkness

HAVEN CITY TOWER, COUNCIL ROOM

Haven is being rebuilt, and better than ever. Now instead of a king haven has a council. Three leaders, who vote on every matter, make every decision sign every treaty. Samos the sage is at the head of the table, on his left sits Ashelin and on his right sits Torn. Jak has bean the messenger between the council and Spargus. Earlier that day Jak had come to them with a letter from Sig, king of Spargus.

"Dear Council of Haven City,

You know if I didn't need your help I would not ask, but Spargus needs you. We are being attacked daily by Kras city. It appears Razer has gained complete political controls. I have had eleven separate men kill him. 4 of which have brought me bodies, yet the next day there he is on T.V. again. I am beginning to think Razer may have some kind of duplication Superpower or something. In short Spargus needs your help. If you save my city it is yours. I will turn over Spargus and let it join Haven City for good. Please I beg you, my people are dieing.

-Sig"

Torn was the first one to Speak up. "As head of military affairs in Haven City I think it is a brilliant idea. The Crimson Guard could use men like those in Spargus. We could take on Kras. Besides we all new we would have to battle Kras eventually anyway, why not do it with a little help."

It was then Ashelin spoke up. "Because everyone in that city is a criminal band from Haven" she stood up and slammed her fist into the table. "I will not let this city be torn apart again by violence and destruction." She began pacing. "Why would they even listen to us after we kicked them out of our city"

"That wasn't us it was your father!" Torn was standing now to. There was a lot of tension between them. They had broken up and both tried to leave the council, the sage had made sure they didn't pointing out that the could of Haven City was more important then there personal lives.

They both turned and faced Samos. It was his decision he was the tiebreaker. "I believe joining Spargus will work to our advantage, however I also think we should have this Sig character join our council. He knows his men a lot better than we do and he has by asking us for help he has proven himself a good leader." He began to float hovering above his seat. We send a letter with Jak telling him we except his offer.

Before Ashelin could protest Jak walked into the room, Daxter on his shoulder and slouched into a chair.

Daxter jumped on to the table and immediately started talking. "So sweat thing", he said walking towards the Ashelin, "I except your offer".

"What offer?" Samos asked with a stern face, grasping his staff more tightly then usual.

"To join the council, if you invite Sig you are going to need a fifth member for tie breakers and what not, and this council could use a ladies man".

Torn pushed a button on his chair and one of the modified KG robots came marching into the room. It picked up Daxter and dragged him out of the room, accompanied by a lot of swearing and whining. Jak laughed and faced them. "So what should I tell Sig?"

Ashelin walked towards the window and stared out into space. Torn Grunted "If Daxter heard or conversation so did you. Tell him he is invited to join the council."

"And so are you" Ashelin said.

Torn grabbed hi glass of water and chucked it at the wall. It shattered. "We didn't vote on this I am sick of you making decisions without consulting us. Why do we even have a damb council?"

"OK let's vote" Samos said. "I was gonna recommend him anyway so it's a yes from me and a yes from Ashelin. Two to one, the jobs yours if you want it."

Pecker flew through the window "There was another attack on Spargus Sig needs a decision NOW!"

Jak pulled his hover board and a giant gun from his back. "I'm in, but first I have to save the world again." He hopped on his board and jumped out the thirty-story window.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Daxter ran in. "Jak we gotta ru- where is Jak?" He asked.

"Hop on you little fool" Pecker spat. He grabbed Daxter with his feet and they soared out the window.

"This is total bull shit," Torn yelled. "Why is everything about Jak with you?" He was remembering when they were together. He had always suspected Ashelin had feelings for Jak.

Ashelin walked out and Samos finally put his feet on the floor. "We should keep Jak where we can keep and eye on him. I have been sensing something bad happening and it will involve the dark eco within him" Samos whacked Torn with his staff. "Now pick up this damb mess and get ready for war."


	2. Chapter 1

Jak was practically flying down the building side on his board. Being a hover board he new it didn't need to touch the building, and since it was strapped on his feet he didn't worry about falling. He reached the ground and walked toward the busy street, jumping up as high as he could grabbing onto the back of a hovercraft. He pulled himself up pushing the cars owner onto the ground. The man was huge; he pulled out a gun and pointed at the back of Jaks head.

"Hey ass hole" he yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are"?

Jak stopped the hovercraft, drove down close to the ground, pulled out his gun and put it right against the mans head. "I think I am the guy who keeps saving your ass, you and this whole city".

"Oh it's you Mr. Jak sir," he said as Jak and the car began to lift up. "I am sorry I didn't recognize you my sister has a car I can-", But that is all that Jak herd. He put the car into full throttle and drove towards the city limits. There he parked the car, well actually jumped out of it right before it hit the city gate, and got into his buggy. His go-cart like vehicle was not aloud into the city, so he always left it right outside. Most people couldn't do that, but most people couldn't slaughter practically every Metal head anywhere near here, He took of driving back to Spargus. A group of Waste Landers had recently found a underground tunnel connecting the island to the main land. He stopped once to sleep then kept driving until he got there. There was a path of blood, rubble, and bodies leading up to the city. At least it looked like the fighting was done for now. He opened the city gate and pulled out his giant gun. There were different rules in Spargus and it didn't hurt to be safe. He walked through the city and straight to Sig's throne room. It was the exact same as when the room belonged to Damos. Kleiver was there talking to him.

"So what did they say?" Sig asked.

"They want Spargus but they also want the two of us to join this dumb ass Council of Haven City bullshit they got going on there."

"Ridiculous" Kleiver said letting of a blast from his gun into the wall. "Bastards kicked us out now they want us back."

"Done." Stated Sig as if it was nothing. "I will make the announcement tonight" Sig stood up ready to leave.

"What?" Kleiver screamed. "Bullshit! Why?"

"I will do what is best for my city. Feel free to stay stranded on this damb island"

"What's wrong with this island? We have the tunnel now connecting us to the main land and-"

"Look its not up to you" screamed Jak. Purple sparks shot from his hands and his skin started growing paler.

"Calm down you guys everything will be just fine" Sig was looking for something in his shelves behind his thrown.

"You sure about this Sig?" asked Kleiver almost whispering.

"I have to do what is best for Spargus"

Kleiver walked out leaving using his parting word as a way to hurt Jak and Sig. "Damos would be ashamed" and he was gone.

It was that night now and Jak was getting up from a nap. He had an apartment in Spargus and Haven City never knowing where he would wind up that night. It was only a half hour flight in a shuttle, but those didn't leave often considering he was the only one aloud to go back and fourth. He got dressed grabbed his hover board and gun. He felt like he was missing something. "Shit I left Daxter with that robot" he said to himself. He walked out the door and headed to the town square. The whole city was there. He walked up to the front and stood behind Sig next to Kleiver who was pissed as hell.

"In closing" Sig appeared to be almost done. Jak realized he must have slept later then he thought. "All 128 thousand of us will leave for Haven City Tomorrow. As an actual citizen of course you will be aloud to live wherever you want, but the new neighborhood has just been built with houses provided for us. They were gonna give it to a bunch of rich people but they offered it to us. It is called The Damos District. We all head out tomorrow afternoon. Now get packing people." Sig let out a huge grin. "Dismissed"

Everyone started to stand up until Kleiver pushed his way to the mike. "And for all of you who think this is bullshit. Stay here. I will be your leader. We can take on Kras and Haven." He looked down at all the citizens of Spargus. "Just remember… they kicked you out once."

Jak burst into dark eco mode pinning Kleiver against a stone wall." What the fuck do you think your doing?" He demanded.

"I'm saving the people from Haven City's Deception."

Jak began to float in the air. You could see the light eco flowing through him. He could no longer change back without using his light eco. He was begging to wonder if the darkness within was stronger then he thought. He returned to normal and walked up to the mike. See you all at noon tomorrow in the Garage. We will all leave together." Jak walked away. Every Spargus city citizen sat there in silence. Confused and for the first time, most of them were scared.


End file.
